1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a capacitive loading driving technique, and more particularly, to a load driving apparatus related to light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of semiconductor technology, the luminosity and luminous efficiency of light emitting diode (LED) have been continuously increased. LED is a new-generation cold light source which offers long lifespan, small volume, low power consumption, low pollution, high reliability, and high adaptability to mass production. Besides, LED can be applied to many different fields, such as to illumination apparatuses, liquid crystal displays (LCD), and backlight sources of billboards, etc.
A LED driving apparatus for driving LEDs is usually a pulse-width-modulation-based (PWM-based) power conversion circuit, such as a boost circuit. However, usually no protection measure/scheme regarding short circuit of LED string is set up in an existing LED driving apparatus. As a result, some critical parts (for example, a control chip) in the LED driving apparatus may be damaged.